


The Wedding Extravaganza

by notsosmoothcriminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosmoothcriminal/pseuds/notsosmoothcriminal
Summary: Just a little fluffy oneshot about a nervous James Potter on his wedding day. No heartbreak here, happy ever afters as far as the eye could see. (Let's pretend that Peter was never there, yeah?)





	The Wedding Extravaganza

It was finally the long-awaited day of James and Lily’s wedding. In a few hours, they would say their vows and live together happily ever after.  

The Marauders were all getting dressed and ready to greet the guests and to take their places; James would be waiting at the altar with his best man, Sirius, by his side, along with Remus, for his beautiful bride Lily who was occupying his thoughts all day.

“Okay Prongs, are you ready mate?” asked Remus with an encouraging smile on his face.

“Yeah,” breathed out James while wiping his sweaty palms against his pants as he stared into his reflection in the mirror. His dark-haired friend appeared behind him and he felt Sirius pat him on the back.

“Prongs, being your best man I feel like it is my duty to ask.” Sirius cleared his throat. “Are you sure about this? Because if not, I would be happy to ride off into the sunset with you.”

“Padfoot we talked about this.” Sighed Remus and closed his eyes while he pinched the bridge of his nose. The party hasn’t even started yet and he already feels a headache forming.

“Yes, Padfoot I am 110% sure.” He grinned at his and Lily’s private joke before he turned around suddenly.  “You do have the rings, right?”

“Yes James, for the millionth time _yes.”_  He rolled his eyes and busied himself with fixing his bowtie.

James nodded and felt some of the pressure dissipate from his system. Quietly moving around the room he watched Remus and Sirius slowly get lost in their own conversation and silently slipped out of the room.

 

Lily looked at the mirror once again. She smiled and decided that the hours of abuse under the hairbrush and makeup products by her insistent mother and psycho sister were worth it.

She stared at the mirror and even she had to admit she looked _amazing_. Her wedding gown was simple yet elegant; it fit her body in ways that enhanced her curves, it had a sweetheart neckline with lacey straps covering a small portion of her shoulders. It then went tightly down her body only to flow like a mermaid below her knees.

Alice did her hair; it was taken back in a messy yet elegant bun with a few pieces curled into soft perfect curls to frame her face perfectly. Her simply make-up consisted of soft pink eye shadow, winged eyeliner and mascara only accentuated her features. Even lipstick was a light shade of red that looked very natural. Finally, her bouquet of pink roses completed the look and have her look like a princess straight out of a fairy tale.

She breathed in a shaky breath and begged her heart to be still.

_Keep it together Evans, only a few more minutes and you’d get to see James and everything would be fine._

This was the first moment this month where Lily was finally alone in silence. Wedding preparations are loud and hectic. Lily had barely even had a proper moment with James, it was only last month that James had proposed. There was no time to even sleep with her mom and Petunia breathing down her neck with new ideas for the party.

 

“Obviously you can’t shoot fireworks out of your wand Sirius, there’s a room full of muggles outside.” Remus shook his head and fixed his cufflinks. They didn’t need any fixing but he couldn’t deal with Sirius for another moment.

“James doesn’t mind,” Sirius shrugged “right Prongs?” he turned around only to be met with an empty chair.

Remus and Sirius stood in silence and exchanged panicked looks before sprinting out the door.

 

All James wanted is to see Lily once before the whole ordeal starts. He hadn’t nearly seen her as much as he’d like these past few weeks and this was all so foreign to him. They were young and even though he was sure that Lily was the woman he’d want to wake up to every day of his life, he was just nervous and scared.

Shaky knees stood in front of the bride’s room. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock.

 

“Fuck, Lily is going to kill us if we lose James right before the wedding.” Remus panted as he checked the men’s room.

“Lily? I’m going to personally hunt Prongs down and kill him myself.” Sirius bolted through the hallways.

Remus tried to keep up with his athletic friend and stumbled behind him. “I thought you were going to ride off into the sunset together.”

“Yeah, we tell Lily that we’re going to ride off together, she wouldn’t mind, but not run away.” He stopped to catch a breath before looking at Remus, “I didn’t raise no bitch.”

Remus chuckled, “I know you didn’t.” He paused for a moment before an idea struck him. “In fact, we raised a sap. He’s been dreaming of marrying Lily for almost 10 years. Where else would he go right before the wedding?” He grinned at Sirius and they took off together.

They rounded the corner and were relieved to see James standing in front of Lily’s door.

Sirius’s eyes widened in fear when he saw his friend raise his hand to knock the door. He sped up and did the only logical thing he could think of.

He was going to take him down.

 

Lily let out a startled gasp when she heard a loud bang outside her door followed by groans of pain. She walked as fast as her heels would allow her and moved to open the door.

 

All James saw before he hit the ground was a swift shadow of black hair. He let out a strangled groan finding it hard to breathe under the heavy weight of idiocy above him.

Sirius was about to get up when he heard the door handle jingle above him. “LILY NO.” His voice rung out and he acted quickly when he put one hand over James’s eyes and the other to the door handle to keep the door closed.

“OWWW.” James pushed the grown ass man from above him.

“What the fuck James?” Remus yelled and bent down to help the groom up.

“What’s going on?” The sound of Lily’s worried voice came from behind the door. “Is everything okay?”

James glared at his friends and straightened his jacket in an attempt to look more presentable and fix his appearance. “Yes, love, everything’s alright. Open up for me please.” He moved to the door but Sirius only tightened his hold on the handle and pulled on the door.

“Lily no,” Sirius said urgently.

“Lily yes,” James interjected sternly.

“James no.” Sirius elbowed his friend.

“James yes.”

Remus buried his face in his hands “Merlin.”

“Hey, idiots,” They heard Lily’s voice call out, “the ceremony starts in a couple minutes.”

James tried to push Sirius away, “I need to see her.”

“James, no. You know that if you see a bride before the wedding its bad luck and all, I can’t risk my godson having bad luck.” Sirius pushed back a little too roughly causing James to stumble back.

“James, I had to wake up at dawn and people were putting things on me that no amount of shower will ever scrub off. I had to endure Marlene and Alice dressing me up, doing my hair, and applying my make-up. I have not had one single bite in my stomach since yesterday; you are certainly NOT going to stomp in here only to see me in a dress I can barely walk in for a couple of minutes. So James, if you open that door so help me god I will _make this hell on earth for you.”_ She ranted angrily and crossed her arms.

James scoffed “Yeah okay, fight me. Move away Sirius.”

Sirius’s eyes were wary, he felt Lily’s energy from the other side and he couldn’t help but feel a little scared.

“What, you don’t think I can fight because I’m a girl?” Lily’s menacing voice brought chills to the Sirius and Remus’s bodies and caused the hairs on the backs of their necks to rise in fear. They know what comes after that tone and they did not want to be around for the actions that followed that tone.

“No, I don’t think you can fight because you’re wearing a wedding dress. For what it’s worth, I don’t think Sirius could fight in that dress either.” He answered coolly.

“True, but I would make a radiant bride.” Sirius shrugged.

“James, go I’ll be there soon. Trust me I want to see you too. I’m just as nervous as you and I can’t wait to see you.” She knew that the stubborn mind of James Potter was too thick.

“Okay…” He nodded slowly and gulped before straightening up “I’m the one with a sheepish expression standing at the altar.” His half ass attempt to make a joke was rewarded with Lily’s giggle. He instantly felt at ease again, his boyish charm returning instead of the nervous mess.

“And I’ll be the one in white.” She smiled leaning against the door. Right now she wished she could be in his arms but she would only have to be patient for a couple more minutes.

 

The wedding ceremony was very sweet, and the beauty of Lily dumbfounded James yet again as she walked down the aisle. He couldn’t keep his eyes (or hands) off her. When they both said their ‘I do’s’ the hall was filled with cheers and tears of joy of which Sirius was the first to cry. Remus had to awkwardly sooth him while Lily and James had their first kiss as husband and wife.

Soon after, the first dance rolled around and while James and Lily were dancing slowly chest to chest, his hands wrapped around her while her hands interlocked around his neck. They held each other close. Eyes locked on each other each of them not believing the other was now there’s.

“Hey Lils,” James whispered to her. “ _Lils.”_

_“_ James you don’t have to get my attention when we’re dancing. We are literally centimetres apart.” Lily tightened her arms around James’ neck as they swayed back and forth gently.

“It’s just _important.”_

Lily sighed but couldn’t help smile, “What is it?”

James grinned, bending down and pressing his forehead to hers, “Guess what.”

“Hmm?”

“ _We’re married”_

Lily smiled, going on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I think I worked that out myself, thanks.”

James rolled his eyes and grinned before spinning Lily around, making her yelp a little, before bringing her back to his chest. “C’mon Evans, it’s a big de-“

“Potter.” She said, still a little breathless.

James scoffed, “Like I said- _married_ Lils I think you can call me James-“

She rolled her eyes this time, “No. _Potter_ , James”

He frowned down at her, confused “I’m still confused-“ But Lily was already kissing him, earning a few whoops from nearby dancers (a.k.a a very drunk Sirius while Remus tried to steer him away). She pulled away slowly, looking up at him and giggled as she reached up to push his askew glasses further up along his nose.

“It’s Potter. Not Evans.”

He just looked at her for a moment, until a grin spread across his face. His hand immediately went up to ruffle his hair, and she watched a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Oh. Right” His eyes were dark with love and admiration as he leaned down once again to press a kiss to her lips. “How could I forget?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
